Strawberry In Seireitei-land
by Emmy Ninja
Summary: Shinigami In Seireitei-land? Ichigo In Wonderland? Nope! Strawberry In Seireitei-land! - After falling asleep, Ichigo is transported into some whacked up version/parody of the movie version of Alice In Wonderland. -Slight Yaoi and Rukia actin' like shes on drugs. o-o
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Yeah, I'm here with another story when I know I should be doing my other one, I just feel like taking a long break from my other one, but I'm working on the last few chapters slowly, so I haven't completely quit on it. ^-^**

**I was originally going to name this: Shinigami in Seireitei-land, because I never really liked it when people keep calling Ichigo "berry" and "strawberry", like gawd, ease off the wheel! (..Dunno why I said that. O.O) And I suck at writing them with their powers and all of that. Um..anyways, this story was suppose to be originally about Ichigo transported into a place with a bunch of pedophiles, but nnahhhh. So, this is my version of **_**Alice In Wonderland**_**. Its Also AU..as you can tell.**

Disclaimer: Don't own Alice in wonderland, if I did..well, I actually don't want to own it. If I owned bleach, you would be wondering how Ichigo could fight hollows and walk with a limp at the same time. :3

~Begin: Chapter One~

Ichigo opened his eyes and they instantly widened.

He was falling.

With nothing to grab, Ichigo curled his body up into a ball and closed his eyes tight, preparing himself for the impact.

When nothing had happened he opened one eye, and sighed and opened the other. He looked around and saw that it wasn't just him who was falling but objects too, such as, bookshelves and cupboards and a few grandfather clocks and dishes and other things like that.

Ichigo figured with how long it was taking for him to reach his doomy death, he could at least look around. So, maneuvering his body to turn around so he was face down he tried to make something out of the darkness he was falling into. He could make out a small tunnel, the tunnel dipped and swerved but the pace was very slow, or maybe he was going really fast but the tunnel was just really deep.

That was when he realized that he was falling down a rabbit hole.

That was when he realized that he must be acting out the book.

That was when he realized that he actually wasn't acting out the book, but the movie. Bummer, right?

And then he also realized something else...

He was...

..He was...

He...was...

...Wearing a dress?

Ichigo tugged at the lacy blue material, wondering how the fuck he was just now noticing the breeze swiftly blowing between his legs. Ichigo tried to tear the material or at least get off the fishnet leggings before he was seen in this, but to no avail.

He started to actually look at it, it was a lot more...lacy...and tighter and a lot shorter than he imagined, pulling the skirt part down he tried to get it to go over his ass a little more so the lacy underwear with black bows was covered.

Ichigo blushed and then gasped as he saw a bit of light ahead, he had no time to think as it happened so fast. One moment he was falling then the next he was on his stomach laying in an awkward position on the ceiling.

Ichigo huffed and picked himself up, he dusted off his _dress _and looked around, as he began to look around he found out that gravity had it in for him and that he was standing on the ceiling.

He once again had no time to brace himself as he fell to the floor.

He was in a small room, there was a rather large table and then there was a small door.

Ichigo scowled, there was no way he could fit through that door. He sighed knowing what was to come next. He looked around the room till he found a small bottle which was suppose to be the shrinking potion. Grabbing the little bottle on the table he took out the cork and sipped a bit of it. Ichigo grimaced at the awful taste but none the less took another small swig of it to shrink down.

As Ichigo was shrinking down he realized he forgot to grab the key, so as fast as he could he made a grab for the key but he missed and ended up knocking the key farther across the table just as was about to be too small to reach it.

Ichigo huffed and looked around for the small cake he was suppose to eat, spotting it almost instantly he raced towards it. Just like the potion, he took a test bite before taking an even bigger bite.

Once again being able to tower over the glass table he grabbed the key and placed it on the floor and repeated his actions from earlier.

Ichigo gave out an exhausted sigh and stuck the key into the key hole and twisted it, it made a small _clicking _sound telling Ichigo he could open the door.

Ichigo's eye widened, as he stepped out onto the garden which was a lot better than he had imagined. Ichigo had no time to admire as he felt like his head was being squeezed as a memory from what happened before he woke up in the rabbit hole came back to him

~Flashback~

_Ichigo yawned, lazily lifting his hand to turn to the last page. _

_Finally, he was so close to finishing the story. It was just something to past the time but then it started to get really interesting and he couldn't put it down._

_It was like that with Ichigo, once he started something he had to finish it._

(We all know that we're going to hear that again the story..)

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

_Ichigo flinched in fright when the phone started ringing. Setting his breathing back to normal he got up and went to the phone, checking the caller idea, he identified it as his boyfriend._

_Ichigo groaned inwardly, he didn't want to talk to this guy right now._

_Ichigo grimaced, he knew he would call back in an hour anyway, so no worries. He could just tell him he was in the shower or something._

"_Douche-bag.." Ichigo muttered under his breath._

_Ichigo climbed back on the bed to finish reading._

_It took a lot longer than he thought as he was trying to oddly savor the moment of getting to the end of the book._

_Ichigo was about to close the book when his eyelids started to get heavy, he didn't stop it this time. _

_He groggily lifted his head to look at the time...1Am._

_Ichigo's eyes widened a bit before they closed shut instantly and his head and body went limp._

~End Flashback~

Ichigo gasped and stumbled a bit as he held his head. He cringed and looked up to see bunny ears peeking over the edge of a well groomed hedge.

Ichigo's right eye twitched at the rhyme he just made.

**WAIT!**

_..Bunny ears?_

No! Those are rabbit ears!

"I'm late! I'm late!" The rabbit ears twitched repeatedly before falling stiff as if it had heard Ichigo.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he realized that voice.

Climbing down the steps he raced over the side of the hedge to confirm his suspicions.

~End Chapter One~

**Not very long, I know. I wanted to end it on a cliffy. :3 Anyways, tell me who you think the rabbit in the waistcoat is going to be. Maybe I'll give you a shout out or something. **

**I have most of the characters planned out, but I don't know who the White king/queen will be. I was thinking Byakuya..but I'm not so sure...Comment and tell me who you think would be a good idea to play the White king/queen? I was also thinking Shiro or Urahara should be the mad hatter.**

**My spellchecker **_**flipped**_** out when I said I was making Ichigo play Alice, so I said they didn't have to spell check the story if they had a probably with it. -shrugs- Just letting you know...spelling mistakes ahead...like a lot of them. So I guess I have to stop being lazy and actually spell check my stuff from now on.**

Sorry for any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes!

Sayonara!~ Emmy-chan The Ninja!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer in the first chappy! Whose ready for a sucky ending, because I didn't plan to make a second chapter. ^w^**

~Begin Chapter Two~

Violet eyes clashed with hazel.

**Silence...**

"Ichigo you've returned!" Ichigo was then pulled into a tight hug.

"Wha..What..the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo finally said after he was able to catch his breath.

"You're in Seireitei-land!" Rukia told him with a big smile.

"You mean wonderland?"

"Eh..we're trying to get a name change, doesn't seem to be catching on yet." Rukia shrugged her shoulders.

"I can see why.." Ichigo mumbled.

Ichigo looked up towards the sky and saw a small part of it flash black before it went back to normal.

"What the hell was that!?"

"It happens when you don't follow the storyline." Rukia told him before grabbing his hand and going into a run.

"Hey! Wait, These silk panties are riding up!" Ichigo shouted but Rukia wouldn't slow down.

Everything was blur till they finally stopped Ichigo for sure thought the small heel on his oxfords would have chipped off.

Ichigo panted and fell down on his bottom on the floor.

After getting his breathing on track again he decided to look to see where this crack head bunny had took him.

It was actually quite beautiful, there was lots of trees...and giant mushrooms..and the flowers...had eyes?

Ichigo stood up and knocked the dirt off of his dress, looking up to get a closer look at the flowers.

"That is definitely not Ichigo." He could hear Hitsugaya try to whisper.

Ichigo turned around to raise an eyebrow to stare at him but he almost laughed when he saw that Hitsugaya was shorter than ever.

"Hitsugaya?"

"You have no right to call me that imposter!" Hitsugaya suddenly barked, causing Ichigo to take a step back and _almost _trip.

"You almost crushed me!" A red flower screeched in a British accent.

"Huh?" Ichigo twirled around to see some of the flowers sneering at him.

"You're not Ichigo!"

"You're not Ichigo!"

"You're not Ichigo!"

"You're not Ichigo!" They all chanted.

Rukia sighed and got a small bottle out of one of her pockets.

"Whats that?" Ichigo asked, raising his voice a little over the noise.

Ichigo tried to read the label and saw Rukia's grin when she realized that he realized it was weed killer.

"Shut up. Shut up." Rukia spritzed them a few times in the face before they got the messaged and quieted down, deciding to instead twist their lips and glare at Ichigo.

"This is one fucked up wonderland.." Ichigo said not really looking and Rukia delivering death to the flowers, rather a floating hat in the air.

"Why am I not surprised.." Ichigo scowled and stared at the hat starting to levitate around his head.

"You should be." Under the hat a pale white face that looked a bit like Ichigo appeared.

Now that did surprised Ichigo, causing him to let out a _manly_ squeak and jump back.

"Shiro?..You're the mad hatter?" Ichigo asked.

"No..I am." Ichigo turned his head to see Urahara come over and glare at Shiro before taking back his hat.

"I'm ta Cheshire kitty." Shirosaki said before sticking his tongue out.

"Really? I don't know why I expected Grimmjow to be.." Ichigo said once again not paying attention to what was happening to Lumina and Verona.

_Lumina and Verona..what are they doing here? Are they suppose to be Tweedledee and Tweedledum?_

Lumina and Verona must have noticed Ichigo staring because it turned into sort of a staring contest.

"Okay..wait..before we go any farther..Can I just know whose playing who first?"

"I already know Rukia is the rabbit, I'm..._Alice_, Hitsugaya is Dormouse, those two are Tweedledee and Tweedledum," Ichigo said pointing at Lumina and Verona. "Urahara is mad hatter, Shiro is the Cheshire cat. So whose the Red queen and white queen, and that weird guy thats supposedly the right hand, I don't remember his name.."

"Stayne, the knave of hearts?" Rukia said.

"Yeah."

"Stayne is Gin." Rukia told him.

"And...weelllll...the red king is Aizen, and the white king is the geeky Aizen." She said with a big grin.

"Shit.." Ichigo mumbled, now questioning if she wasn't the mad hatter.

Ichigo looked up and saw the sky start to fade then black out. Ichigo gasped and looked down to see large shadows in the shape of his friends instead of them.

"Whats..g-going onnn?" Ichigo tried to say before he started to scream and grab his head.

Ichigo gasped and sat up, drenched in sweat. He grabbed the book and tore it from his sticky face.

Ichigo sighed, and closed the book. He opened it to a random page for a second and gasped.

Ichigo closed the book and threw it across the room, thats when he saw the cover.

Strawberry In Seireitei-land.

~End~

**Whee! This was suppose to be just one chapter and I was just going to end it at him finding Rukia behind the hedge but I decided to keep it going and end it at a cliff hanger. **

**Anyways, this is my second bleach story but this one isn't yaoi, there was a bit in the beginning..which I now wish I didn't add for some reason but whatever too late now. :3**

**Comment and favorite..you shouldn't follow because this is it...and love me forever..because I am lovable! **

**I have people who will swear to it. -grins evilly-**

Sorry for any misspellings or grammatical errors.

Sayonara! ~Emmy-chan The Ninja!


End file.
